Maybe or Maybe Not
by VGHSandModFamFics
Summary: A story about Haley Dunphy and Andy! Please enjoy and review. My first fic ever
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first fic ever, please give me reviews and stuff and I apologize if this is no good! If you like it please review it and then I will continue it!_

Haley and Andy had a bond, and it was special. It really was, especially to Haley. She never thought that she would like a guy like any because he was way too weird for "her type". Andy was weird and just like Phil. Andy and Haley are a younger version of Claire and Phil, a promiscuous girl and a gentle, sweet and loving boy. Will their love last forever or will their love last fornever?

Andy's POV

Andy was on his way back from Utah after visiting his now definite ex, Beth. Andy was heartbroken, he was torn into pieces but all he could really seem to think about was Haley staring down and into his eyes saying "You deserve better." He even took a cab to Cam and Mitch's to call from outside if she meant that she was better for him. Andy sighs and lays back in his airplane chair, contemplating if he should text Haley to see how she was doing. Andy decided to take a few minutes in order to gather his thoughts so he would know what to say to Haley.

"Hey Haley, it's Andy. I just wanted to say Hi and that I am on my way home from Utah which was great and just so much fun :)"

Andy looked over the sent message just to make sure that his grammar and spelling was absolutely correct because he was a bit of a grammar nazi when it came to texting. Andy locks his iPhone and closes his eyes only opening them to the sound of a ding coming from his phone. Andy looks down at his cell phone and proceeded to slide it open to see the full text message.

"Hey it's glad to hear from you stranger! I am so happy Utah was fun! How was Beth?"

Haley's POV

Haley sent the message and smiled like an idiot while she texted him. Maybe Alex was right, maybe she did like Andy even if he was like her father. Haley really didn't know what she was feeling. Haley told Andy weeks ago that the hardest thing to do is figuring out what you want. But Haley could not even breakdown her own problem. She has had so many jerk boyfriends that meeting Andy was so different and she finally felt like she was appreciated in someone else's eyes. Haley just felt so good whenever they spoke.

"Beth was, wow, just incredible. But right now my phone is about to die. I'll talk to you later, okay? :) Stay beautiful."

Haley quickly got her response and stares down at her phone. She was not too happy that Andy and Beth had such a great time together, it actually made her kind of pissed off. But of course, Andy saves the day by saying something that always makes her smile. In this case it was "Stay beautiful." Haley lets out a soft sigh with a smile and responds back as fast as possible.

"Okay Andy, we'll catch up later.. And I wil; :) Bye."

Andy's POV

Andy looks at the message but doesn't respond to her, he knew that the conversation had come to an end. Andy's phone actually shut off before he could really even think of anything else to even possibly say. Andy puts his phone in his pocket, deciding to take a nap because he had about an hour left on his flight. He just couldn't wait to see Baby Joe and of course to see Haley and her perfect imperfections. Andy quickly fell away into sleep, drifting so far into slumber that nothing could wake him up now.

Haley's POV

Haley played with her fingers as she patiently waited for a response from Andy. She took a guess that his phone had died fifteen minutes after the last text that she had sent. Haley puts her phone down and Alex appears in her doorway.

Who were you talking to smiley?" Alex says with a slight smirk growing on her face.

"I was uh, I was talking to Andy. He is on his way home from Utah and I am happy he is making it back safe." Haley says, pushing her hair away from her face.

"Ah, okay. Just seriously be careful with him. Remember what I told you? You get over us faster than we get over you." Alex whispers, starting to walk out of the room.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Oh my god!" Haley yells, rolling her eyes almost to the back of her head.

Now Haley was left alone on her bed, thinking about what Alex had said to her. Yeah, she knew what Alex was trying to say but she didn't really know what she was feeling. Haley didn't want to be leading him on then shutting him down but she didn't think she was doing that. Haley really did like Andy, but what if she accidentally breaks his sweet, geeky heart? She wouldn't be able to live with that at all, and Andy would certainly not get over that right away. Andy would be done with himself. Maybe it will be better if Haley just tries to be friends with him, maybe that's what they're destined to be. Maybe they should just stop talking. Haley didn't know what to do, it was too much at once eating at her head.

"Ugh! Why me?!" Haley screams, pushing the lamp off her side table.

Back at Jay and Gloria's place (No one's POV)

Andy sat with baby Joe, bouncing him on his knee making sweet little baby faces at the young boy. Joe would laugh and grab his face every time Andy would sour his face up for him. Jay and Gloria were bystanders as they watched their "Manny" take care of their son.

"He may be like Phil but he is one hell of a kid, am I right sweetie?" Jay asks his wife who had her arms crossed and her hips popped in one direction.

"I don't know, I mean Andy is like a younger Phil and that is scary. I don't want our son to be like Phil." Gloria responds with her very thick Colombian accent.

Jay rolls his eyes over and sighs at his wife. "I know Phil is out there but look what someone like Phil can do with children. He can raise them." It pained Jay to say this but it was true, Phil is a much better father than he is. Just as Gloria went to speak Jay's phone began to ring. He answered as he flipped his old school phone up and put it to his ear.

"Hello? Jay Pritchett here."

"Grandpa, it's me, Haley. I just wanted to know if Andy is over there, I would like to see him."

"Oh! Haley, sweetie. How are you doing? And why do you care if Andy is here? Which he is if I may add."

Haley really had no time to talk because she was already on her way over there and she was driving the car. "Thanks Grandpa!" She smiles and hangs up her phone, putting it down next to her. As soon as she hung up, Haley was already in front of Jay's house. She smiles and turns the car off, getting out and approaching the door. She knocks gently to have Manny answer the door.

"Hey there eldest Dunphy daughter." Manny smiles and winks at her.

Haley made a face of disgust at him and just passed him by. She went to her Grandfather and Gloria both giving them a hug. Andy hears the commotion of who has come in the house and waits to see who it was.

"Oh wow! Haley is here" He thought as he saw her walk towards the living room. He still felt upset from Beth and everything but seeing Haley already made him feel better about the whole situation. Haley had that type of personality he thought. The kind of personality that where no matter what the situation is, that person could just make it better right away. Andy watches as the girl walks into the living room.

"Hey." Haley says with a smile.

"Hey. Whats up?" Andy asks her, looking up at the beauty that she possesses.

"Nothing really. Just came to say hi." Haley sits down next to him, looking at him. "Tell me about Utah and give me all the details about Beth."

Andy awkwardly laughs and nods, staring into her eyes. He was just going to tell her the truth, no matter how bad it was going to hurt.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys this is chapter 2 of my Haley and Andy story. Once I again if this is bad I am sorry. I think I am doing okay so far! Review! Thank You!_

Andy's POV

Andy stares at Haley for what has been a few seconds but it felt like forever to him and probably her. She had told him to tell her everything that was going on with Utah and of course his "oh so perfect" Beth but Andy had nothing to say, not at all. Everything was over, it almost felt like he didn't want to live anymore but that was bit drastic after further thinking. The relationship he was in for 8 years that was on and off was over. Then just like that he thought, what about Haley? Sure, she wasn't his type and he wasn't her type but maybe Haley was better for him. Andy finally noticed that he did not say anything to Haley yet.

No one's POV

"Andy? Hellooooo?" Haley says, snapping her fingers in his face. Andy blinks three times fast and shakes his head with a chuckle.

"Yeah, sorry. What did you want to know again?" He had to ask because it would feel less awkward than just answering after a blank state.

"I wanted to know how Utah was.. and how Beth was." Haley nervously bit down on her bottom lip, not really knowing what to expect. Andy puts on that whipped smile that he always has.

"Beth was great, sweet, beautiful, and so loving like always because she is like the greatest girlfriend on the face of this planet." He laughs but it clearly wasn't naturally. "And Utah okay. Not the greatest place to always be but Beth was there so it makes up." Haley nods slowly, just going with the flow of the conversation. Who would really know if he was lying or telling the truth? Haley really didn't want to make an assumption, at least not yet, that would be rude.

"Well, I'm glad that everything was okay. And I hope your flight wasn't that bad because I know how scared you are of flying you big dork." Haley giggles as Andy takes a hold of baby Joe, tickling his tiny belly. To Haley this was one of the most heartwarming things she has seen in awhile besides the time when her dad made her a proxy as Beth.

Claire and Alex (Dunphy Household)

Claire sat on the couch, watching some stupid show on the television. It was nothing of her interest but it was to pass time because she was ahead of schedule already. All of the things the house needed to be freshened was done. Claire takes the remote and starts to channel up the television, trying to find something to extinguish her boredom. As her boredom grew on her, Alex walks in.

"Oh thank god Alex, you are here." Claire says, sitting up in her seat making it easier for Alex to pop a squat.

"We need to talk about Haley, this is serious. This can go bad or can go good, so please listen." Alex was quick on talking as Claire was not ready for it, almost like she was taken back.

"Okay, sweetie. What's going on with Haley?" Claire was now excited because she was finally getting in on the girls' personal life.

"She is with Andy right now and I don't know if she knows exactly what she is doing. I don't know if she is just playing with his heart because he is so easy to mess with or if she is really into him." Alex was serious, staring at her mother to give her something.

"Alex, whatever your sister is doing, I'm sure she is doing the right thing. She is getting older now and is now 20 years old. I think she is finally realizing that some relationships are to be taken slowly and they can be time consuming." Claire thinks for a second than nods at her superb answer.

Alex stands up and nods at her mother. Alex knew that she could ask her to decipher this whole entire thing. Andy and Haley were like their parents, a lopsided relationship that turned into something beautiful like marriage and three healthy children.

"I'm sure you are right, mom. I just really hope Haley knows how to handle him if she does something wrong."

Haley's POV

Haley was listening to Andy go on and on about how guys should a treat a woman. It was beautiful how thoughtful he was about girls even if it seems on the weird side. It was sweet, kind and pure love. Haley loved talking to him as well, he made her feel better about herself. It even made her think about what she had told him about him deserving better. Was she that person he deserves? Did she have feelings for the dorky "Manny" named Andy? She didn't know because her feelings were thrown this way and that way and upside down. She just couldn't pin down exactly what her head and heart was telling her. Her heart says go for it while her head tell her no for the sheer fact that she could break him in the long run.

No one's POV

"Haley? Can I be honest with you?" Andy asks, saying it low and barely audible.

"Yes. Of course you can be honest with me. Tell me anything you want." Haley smiles lightly as her quick response.

Andy breathes in deep and closes his eyes for moment, opening them shortly. "Beth and I uh, aren't together anymore. It's over between us. And I left an entire week early. She said she wanted no part of me and that the video was weird." Andy whispers the last part and gently puts baby Joe in his rocker because he was sound asleep in his arms.

"Andy… I am so sorry… you have no idea." Haley truly felt terrible and she felt her heart in her stomach.

Andy shakes his head and watches as Gloria walks into the room that the two young adults were in.

"Alright Andy, your duties are no more." Gloria speaks with her thick accent. Andy nods and stands up, grabbing his coat all in one motion. He throws his coat on and waves goodbye, Haley replying with a wave herself. Andy gets outside and gets into his car, turning it into ignition. Andy drives off going nowhere in particular.

Gloria and Haley

"So Haley, I see you like our manny, huh?" Gloria grins, seeing it all.

"Me?! What?! No! He is just like my dad!" Haley yells, pretending to be grossed out that the guy she may have feelings for is like her dad.

"Haley honey, it's okay to like someone like your father. Yes, he may be stupid and annoying but sometimes but he knows how to treat a girl and he may know how to raise a family when the time comes." Gloria places her hand on her back and rubs it gently.

Haley sighs deeply and bites down on her bottom lip, playing with her fingers and tapping her thighs. "I know… I just don't know." Gloria nods and decides to leave, leaving the decision to her. In the end it is Haley's life.

Andy's POV

Andy sat atop a huge cliff, staring out into the beautiful state of California. He was in his car alone listening to love music because that was the only music talking to him. He browses around his phone as he suddenly gets a phone call from Haley. He wonders if he should answer but ultimately decided not to. He really didn't want to talk to anyone anyway.

Haley's POV

Haley puts her phone down and stares down at it, aggravated that he didn't answer his phone. When doesn't Andy answer his phone? She thought he always does. Haley dials his phone again and puts it to her ear so she could hear the ringing.

No one's POV

Andy feels his phone vibrate again resulting in him having to turn down his music. He stares at his phone for a minute then answers it.

"Hello?" He answers, looking out of his car window.

"Hey Andy. What are you doing?" She asks, biting down on her lip in a nervous matter.

"Just at home, in my apartment. Doing nothing.. Why?" He couldn't help but ask. When does she ever ask what he is doing?

"Can we talk about something? and it's something very serious." Haley asks another question and waits for his answer patiently.

"No we can't. I have uh, I have a girl over right now." Andy straight up lies but he really didn't want to talk and he had to lie to get out of that.

Haley can feel her mood shift from okay to absolute shit. She was extremely pissed all of a sudden.

"Oh… Good for you. Sorry to bother you. We'll talk later I guess." Haley finishes and hangs up the phone, throwing it across the room. Andy felt bad that he had lied but he had too. It was the only possible way to get out of any conversation. Andy sighs and starts up his car again, backing out of the cliff spot. He turns around and head for the Dunphy household to see Haley. He was going to tell her the truth now, show her he wasn't with another girl. He was determined to make up for his lie.

Dunphy Household

Andy arrives at the Dunphy house and its only 9:30. It wasn't too late to go to the door. Andy turns the car off, opens the door and steps out, shutting the door. He walks up to the front door and knocks gently to Alex opening the door.

"Andy? What are you doing here?" Alex asks, squinting her eyes as it looks like she was just asleep a few moments ago.

"I uh, wanted to see Haley. Is she around by any chance?" Andy asks, placing his hands in his pockets.

Alex waves him inside and he follows her direction. "She is upstairs.. and seems really pissed off." Alex crosses her arms over her chest and places her hand on her arms, starting to rub them, trying to create friction. Andy instinctively takes his jacket off and hands it over. Alex takes it and nods.

"Haley is upstairs like I said.. and thanks for this." Alex holds the jacket up and wears it over her shoulders.

Andy proceeds forward and upstairs, passing by Luke who gives him a sideways look, wondering why he would even be here. Andy gets to Haley's room and knocks on the door, shortly having the door open. Haley stands in her pajama's and leans against the door way.

"What do you want? I thought you had a date." Haley says, a fierce tone leaving her mouth.

"No. I never had a date. I just didn't want to talk at the moment. I was upset…Beth tore me apart." Andy says, accidentally crossing her doorway. Haley stops him with her hands.

"I told you not to go there. I wasn't lying to you. You just didn't want to listen, right?" Haley whispers out.

"Right…You're right." Andy says, sighing it out more like.

Haley looks up at him, her eyes floating between his eyes and lips. She felt a gravitational pull towards him. Finally…Finally… someone who showed her who she really was.


	3. Chapter 3

_Here is my third chapter. So far everything has been positive! Be sure to review and all that! Thanks guy. This chapter feels sucky :/_

Haley's POV

Haley was examining Andy's face. He was a cute, dorky looking kid but nothing like Dylan or any of her ex boyfriends. Haley kept flicking her eyes between Andy's eyes and his lips. It looks like he is ready for a kiss but she doesn't want to make the first move, it would feel awkward for her to make the move. But just as Andy was starting to move in, footsteps were being created down the hallway. Haley quickly snaps her head to the sight of Dylan standing next to them, holding flowers and chocolates in his hands. Haley feels her entire body deflate and she can feel Andy's heart deflate. She had totally forgot that she invited Dylan over to come comfort her through the tough time. Haley had even told him that they would have sex if he came to help her out. Andy sighs deeply and examines Dylan, his black clothes and his long black hair. Haley feels like she stabbed Andy in the heart but she needed comfort, she was so confused.

Andy's POV

Andy stares at the boy who he knows was Haley's old boyfriend. Andy looks back at Haley, hurt clearly displayed on his face. He tries to hide it but can't so he just walks away from the situation, Dylan's eyes following him as he leaves.

"Andy! No! Come back here!" Haley yells, reaching her hand out for him.

"No. I'll be okay…Shit happens." Andy says, fixing his coat as he walks down the steps of the Dunphy household, tripping on the broken.

"Aww! Ginkies!" He squeals, regaining his stance. Andy walks to the door and opens it up, leaving Haley to Dylan. Andy hurries to his car and gets in quickly, opening his phone and quickly dialing his friends number. A voice picks up after a few seconds of waiting.

"Dude, lets go out and get wasted. I'm having a rough night and getting drunk will really help." Andy says, talking to his friend Derek.

"Hell yeah dude! Finally coming out of your shell! I'll invite the boys to come with. Meet us at Lefty's tavern bro, they are open all night long." Derek says, he is happy Andy finally wants to participate in a man's activity like drinking. Andy hangs up the phone and puts his car into ignition, driving off to Lefty's Tavern. After driving and thinking Andy finally pulls up and sees his friends that he lost contact with for a while all waiting outside for him. Andy grows a small smile and turns his car off, stepping out with some swagger. It was time for a fun night, time to wash away the thoughts of Haley and Dylan.

Haley's POV

Dylan and Haley didn't do anything, basically because all Haley did was talk about Andy. It was clear that Dylan was growing pissed off because of it, he thought they were getting back together. Haley could really care less on what he was feeling. This wasn't about him, this was about her and right now she just needed someone to talk too.

"I don't know what to do. I mean, I'm just so lost about the issue." Haley sniffles away some tears as she looks at Dylan sitting on her bed.

"You can just make out with me…" He says, hoping she would want to make out.

"Dylan, please! Can you just listen for once and stop worrying about making out?! Even when we were together! God, you just don't get it." Haley yells at him. She was pissed off at the way he was acting and had every right to be mad.

"God Haley, I'm sorry that I care about you. I thought I'd make you feel better if we just made out but I guess that doesn't have to happen." Dylan stands up and grabs the chocolates he brought and the beautiful roses he picked himself. Dylan shakes his head and starts to feel emotional. He leaves the Dunphy residence only running into Phil outside.

"Dylan! Whats up playa? I've been." Phil starts to say but gets stopped by Dylan.

"Not right now Mr. Dunphy." Dylan walks out of the drive way and away down the street.

"Working on a song…" He whispers, watching him walk away.

Andy's POV

Shot after shot after shot. Andy was putting away shots of straight Tequila like it was nothing. Andy was piss drunk and he was wobbling, even just leaning on the bar. Andy orders just one more beer and hobbles over to his friends who are just a bit tipsy. Andy falls over and knocks his friend Derek down with him. Andy laughs and chugs the entire beer away.

"God, I just love you guys so much… What happened to us guys?" Andy says, throwing the bottle and slowly getting back to his feet.

"I don't know Andy but you are wasted bro!" His friend Carson yells, laughing at his drunken friend.

"Oh my god… Guys. I have to tell someone I love them. I'll- I'll be right back." He smiles, wobbling out of the bar and to his car. He shakily opens the door, sitting in hard. He opens his phone and searches for Haley's number. He has to widen his eyes in order to see what he is doing. He hits "Voice Call" and waits as it rings in his ear.

"Hello?" A groggy voice answers the phone.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeey!" Andy yells from the other end of the phone. Haley feels her face go sour as she sits up in her bed, rubbing her eyes.

"Andy, what the hell is the matter with you?" She asks, flicking on her lamp.

"Listen Haley, listen to me. This is very…" He burps and puts his car into ignition, backing out of the parking lot. "I love you, okay? You're my snuggle bunny." Andy burps again and gets onto the road, officially driving drunk.

"Andy, what are you talking about? Are you drunk?! You sound drunk and it sounds like you are driving!" Haley stands up quickly, starting to get dressed. "Andy, get to my house now!" Haley hangs up the phone and throws it to the side. Andy grins and dials her number again, making Haley pick up again.

"What?" Haley asks, holding her pants up on her legs.

"Why did y- Oh my god!" A car horn is heard a silence is brought into the phone. No one is talking and Haley is listening.

"Andy? Hello? Oh my god." Haley hangs up the phone and runs out of her bedroom, going to her parents.


	4. Chapter 4

_Here is the 4__th__ chapter to the story. FYI I used some stuff from the latest episode of Modern Family "The Cold" with some different dialogue and a few twists on it. So, please don't flip out on me for it. I had to write a quick chapter because of the positivity and school is getting heavy. Sorry if it's not that great but I think it's okay. Review for more guys! Thanks – ModernFamFics_

Andy's POV

Its been a few months since the accident and Andy hasn't talked to Haley at all. He hasn't heard her voice, hasn't seen her name pop up on his phone, and he hasn't seen her pretty face after she visited him once in the hospital. While he was in recovery it seemed as Haley just disappeared on his life. But today he knew that she would be in his presence because everyone was going to Jay and Gloria's place to watch Mitch and Cam's wedding video. Knowing Claire, everyone in her family would be there. Andy had to prepare to see her. It truly has felt like forever to him, and probably her too but he wouldn't know that exactly. He sits in his apartment after letting a friend out just a few minutes ago. He sighs deeply, running his right hand through his hair roughly. His eyes were wide and fixated on the wall that sat right in front of him. Andy quickly reacts to a buzz in his pocket. He leans towards his left and takes his phone out of his pocket, seeing Jay on the caller I.D.

"Hello?"

"Hey Andy! What's up pal? How've you been?"

"I've been good Mr. P, real good to be honest with you." Andy says, laughing a bit, knowing he hasn't been all that great.

"Great, son. Now, you think you can show up today and watch ol' Joe for us? The family is coming over and everything to watch my son's wedding video." Jay asks and explains.

Andy nods to himself and smiles alone. "Of course. Gloria already gave me the details. I can make it around one today to give Joe that bath and bum scrubbing today."

"Ah, you're strange, kid. Just watch my son, okay?" Jay laughs, making Andy feel kind of bad for calling him strange.

Andy gulps, nodding to himself. "Yes sir, I can do that. I'll see you later, sir." Andy hangs up the phone and places it on his couch.

He breathes in and out slowly then quickly gets off the couch to get himself ready. He walks to his room and swiftly looks into his mirror. Andy quickly threw on some nicer clothes and some cheap cologne just for a few hours. He grabs his keys, leaves the room, then grabs his phone. Andy turns all the lights down and leaves his apartment.

Jay and Gloria's place still Andy's POV

Andy walks into the Pritchett household about twenty minutes late. He puts his keys on the front table and goes straight up stairs yelling hello to everyone downstairs. He peeps into the little Joe's room and sees the little boy playing.

"Hey Joe!" He steps fully in, smiling at the boy.

Joe stares at him then finally realizes who it is, Andy the Manny. He jumps around his crib in excitement but soon dies down from exhaustion. Andy laughs at the boy's antics and doesn't hesitate to play with him and his toys. Andy loved making Joe giggle and that's exactly what he was doing. Andy loved Joe like a son but he always kept his mouth shut because Jay would probably get pissed for no reason.

Dunphy Household; Haley's POV

Haley sat at the kitchen table with her sister Alex, searching the web.

"Maybe I shouldn't go tonight, because Andy will be there and everything." Haley blurts out as she looks for a downloadable movie.

"Haley, stop. It'll be fine. Just be yourself and you'll especially be fine." Alex says, rolling her eyes at her ignorant sister.

"You don't know anything about guys still, clearly." Haley says with a sassy attitude.

"You clearly don't either." Alex hisses back towards her sister before exiting the room. Haley sat at the table, pondering Alex's words. She closed the laptop and quickly gets up, having to get ready for her grandfather's house.

Back to Pritchett's place; Andy's/Haley's POV

Andy had finally gotten Joe to fall asleep on his watch and it was about 1:45. Seeing that time, it meant that everyone is either at the house or on their way to it. Andy decided to walk out of the room and peak over the railing to see who was already in the house. Andy felt his gaze sweep the room to Mitch and Cam arguing about something, Lily messing with Manny's things, Jay and Gloria in the kitchen, and Phil and Luke just walking in with the wedding video. Andy moves his eyes one last time and they land on Haley talking to Alex. He decides to watch but he can't hear a word they are saying.

"I really wish I hadn't dressed so cute because you know, Andy." Haley says, looking over her outfit.

Alex rolls her eyes and crosses her arms. "God, Haley, just be yourself and he'll get over you. It's as simple as that.

"You're right…" Haley straightens herself out and smiles.

No one's POV

Andy stepped back into the room, hovering over baby Joe's crib. He watches as the little boy snoozes with his sweet little dreams. But, he is peacefully interrupted by a knock at the door. Andy turns to look and sees Haley smiling with her arms crossed.

"Hey." She says softly, walking into the room.

"Hey, stranger." He says, watching as she walks past him and over to the chair.

"How have you been?" Haley asks, knowing they haven't talked in what felt like forever. Andy nods and smiles his dorky smiles. "Oh, so great. I've just been busy with visiting my family back home and stuff."

Haley nods, now feeling the room go really quiet and really awkward.

"Listen…" Andy pipes up. "I feel like we left off on the wrong note, like me showing up to your house, then the accident… But, I was just thinking about the wedding day and how you may have been sending me signals which is pointless to probably bring up right now." Andy shrugs and picks up a blanket, starting to fold it up.

Haley stands up, helping him fold the blanket up. "Don't worry about it. I was sending signals because at the wedding everyone was super gay and not looking at me. So, sorry for giving you the wrong idea. I just wanted some attention, you know?"

Andy nods and laughs light heartily at Haley. "I know what you mean but thank god we didn't take it any further, because we are so wrong for each other. Imagine if we kissed? It would've been a disaster." Andy laughs once more, throwing the blanket onto the table.

Haley raises the pitch in her voice. "A total disaster!"

Andy nods. "I know, you would've been destroyed."

Haley gasps quickly at his statement. "What?! What do you mean by that?!"

Andy sits down and starts to fold some clothes. "Oh, that is pretty confusing, huh?"

Haley nods, somewhat aggravated at him. "Yeah."

Andy looks up at the girl and decides to give her his answer. "Well, I don't know what it is but girls can't get over this guy. I don't wanna say I'm a drug but-"

Haley breaks his sentence quite angrily. "Let's get this straight, guys do not get over me. On last count I have three stalkers. One of them spray painted my face on their car and I had to stay forever while he did it!"

Andy stands up, tucking his hands in his pocket. "About the kissing thing. If you kissed me it would rock my world. You are so pretty and you are so smart."

Haley sways a bit and bites down on her bottom lip. "Okay then."

"But it definitely would have hit you harder." Andy says, breezing by her to an awakening baby.

Haley turns to look at him with a shocked and confused look on her face. Andy looks back towards her making an uncomfortable face. He decides to walk back to her, now close to Haley. Haley feels her breath hitch to how close he has gotten.

"I said something wrong again, didn't I?"

Haley shakes her head and loses the face. "No… The thing is, we're good, right?"

Andy nods and stick his hand out for a handshake. Haley shakes her head and opens her arms.

"Come here you." Andy goes in for the hug but Haley quickly grabs his faces and kisses his lips for three to four seconds. They pull away from each other and emotion just wipes over Haley. Emotions that she has never felt before from a kiss. Andy stares at her and she stares back.

_Now what? They both thought. What does this mean for the both of them?_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey guys, new chapter already. Review and follow for more! Appreciate all the support – ModernFamFics_

They were both staring at each other, the room was quiet. Everything that has just happened resulted in nothing… but silence. Haley slowly crept her hands away from Andy's face as she bit her lip, seeing how he would react to the events that just unfolded. Andy made a face of relief but also a face that said "well okay then" and that is what Haley feared he was feeling.

"I… I'm sorry, Andy. I didn't mean to come up here, lips blazing or anything. I just didn't like how you said that I would be destroyed if we kissed." Haley says, slowly backing away from the boy.

Andy shakes his head at Haley, rubbing the temple of his head. "No, don't be sorry. I was hoping we would kiss one of these days. I just didn't know when the right time was."

Haley nods and rubs up on her arms gently, looking up at the taller boy. "I know what you mean… I'll be going now, I think my parents are wondering where I am."

Andy nods and goes to Joe's crib, lifting him up so that he could give him his bath. "Okay. I'll keep in touch if we don't see each other for the rest of the night. Bye."

Haley felt her heart sink. She wanted more from Andy. She wanted another kiss, more attention from him, just something. "Okay... Bye." She walks out of the room, leaving Andy behind.

_A few days go by, Dunphy household_

No one's POV

"Phil, that sounds so romantic. Yes, this weekend. I want to do it quickly!" Claire shouted through the house after her husband asked her to renew their vows this coming weekend.

"Great, honey. I'll call the party planner and caterer for the festivities this weekend." Phil says, going to his cell phone to contact the people he wanted to get to.

Claire quickly rummaged through her contact book so she could find all of her immediate family to call. First, she dials her father's number.

"Claire, sweetie." Jay answers, fixing his glasses that sit upon his oversized nose.

"Hey, Dad. I was just calling to let you know that Phil and I will be renewing our vows this upcoming weekend and we obviously want you to come. Gloria and Manny too of course." Claire says all excited.

Haley's POV

Haley couldn't help but hear what her mother was saying about how she would be renewing her vows with her husband. Haley just listened but shortly, she sparked an idea. _Now would be the perfect time to call Andy._ Haley picks up her phone off the arm of the chair and searches for Andy in her very lengthy contact book, but that didn't matter because he was all the way up top with a small heart next to it. Haley hits the phone button and puts it to her ear, listening to it ring.

"Hey, Haley." Andy's voice was quick and to the point. Haley guessed he was ready for her to call.

"Hey! So, my parents are going to be renewing their vows this weekend. Do you want to come as my plus one?" Haley asks, biting her lip, not forgetting that kiss they had shared just a few days ago.

Andy's side of the phone was silent and so was Haley's end. "Sure. I'll come, what time do I need to be ready by on Saturday?"

Haley smiles in relief, asking her mother real quick what time. "Be ready by 12, the ceremony is at 1 and the party is at 2:30."

"Okay, awesome. I'll talk to you later." He says, hanging up quickly.

Haley was about to say bye but she heard the other end go off rather quickly. She puts her phone down and frowns. Andy didn't seem the same to her. That dorky, fun kid seemed flat for some reason and she didn't like it. Haley thought. _Did she do something wrong?_ Haley didn't know what was going on.

Andy's POV

Andy sat in silence, staring at the ground with no intention at all. Andy felt… hurt but for no reason? He thought, or maybe there was a reason. Ever since he kissed Haley he had felt like utter shit. Like someone took a hammer and smashed him repeatedly in the gut, time and time again. Andy might've said that the kiss would destroy Haley more than him but he may have been bluffing. He yearned for more but he didn't know if she meant that kiss or was just trying to prove his point. He had deep feelings for Haley ever since Mitch and Cam's wedding but they are deeper than he thought they were. Now he was going to the vow renewing with Haley. _How would he face her? How would she face him? _Andy's thoughts were thrown around like a rag doll and his brain was only deflating. Andy wanted nothing more than clarity so he decided to just go to sleep, to clear his mess of a head.

Back at Dunphy household; Haley's POV

Claire approached her daughter rather slowly, biting her lip. "Haley, your father and I have been talking and we think we are going back to live in upstate New York. We lived there for the first few years of your life and we want to go back."

Haley was shocked from what she had heard but the first thing that ran through her head was _what about Andy?_ "Mom, I don't know…"

"Haley, honey. I know it'll be tough but we are starting to lose the house. Your father lost his job somehow and me, well I lost my job too. We need a cheaper house. After the ceremony we are leaving."

Haley shook her head, standing up. "We can't go… My friends, our family…" _Andy_

"I'm sorry, honey but we have no other choice." Claire gripped her daughter's shoulder and gave her a light kiss on the cheek.

Haley crossed her arms and slowly walked out of the room, her mind whipping around like a tornado. _What this the end for Andy and her? Just like that. _Haley walked up the stairs, fighting back tears that were welled up from a few minutes ago. Haley walked into her room and sobbed.

_What did you guys think? Crazy plot twist I threw in, hope you like it. If not, I'm sorry guys! - ModernFamFics_


	6. Chapter 6

_Next chapter guys! I wonder what is going to happen for the rest of the story! Thanks for the support and love! – ModernFamFics_

Andy's POV

Andy stood in his mirror buttoning his shirt up to perfection. Andy made sure he ironed his shirt and his suit jacket for the big day that was going to unfold at the nearby golf course. Andy takes his suit jacket and throws it on himself, straightening it out. He buttons his jacket so it's ready for the ceremony but then it'll be ready to unbutton for the party. Andy smiles at what he sees in the mirror because he thinks he looks untouchable, he looked _dapper._ Yeah, that would probably be the word to best describe his outfit. Andy couldn't wait to see Haley and it was almost time for him to go pick her up. He promised to pick her up because as being the guy, it would be right for him to do it. Andy digs in his pocket and decides to call Haley up. The phone rings for a few moments and then goes to voicemail. _Hmm, strange._ He thought. Andy shrugs it off and leaves his apartment, going to his car.

Haley's POV

Haley was racing like crazy in order to get ready, bumping into moving boxes, tripping over a bunch of her dad's magic junk. Haley was still upset about the whole moving thing but today she had to be happy for her parents and for Andy. She didn't plan on telling him until the time was right so for now she had to pretend like everything was okay, which she did pretty well. Haley gets into the bathroom with her sister and they both simultaneously start doing their makeup. Haley was rushing clearly and Alex couldn't help but look over at her.

"Why are you rushing, jeez?" Alex asks, applying eye liner to herself.

"I want to look nice for everyone at the damn wedding, Alex. God, you're all up in my business and Andy is going to be picking me up in like 5 minutes. I just need to be ready." Haley snaps at her sister, causing Alex to do nothing but chuckle.

"God, it's about Andy. Wow, I am stupid for not thinking that. You want to look good for Andy, don't worry I get it 100 percent." Alex says, smirking as she makes a smoochie face at the mirror which was directed at her.

"Oh my god! I hate you!" Haley yells as she hears the doorbell ring. "That must be Andy! Shit!" Haley applies the last bit of makeup and runs out of the bathroom, down the stairs, tripping on the broken one. Haley busts through the door to see Andy standing there, hands in his pockets and a big dorky smile on his face. Haley can't help but smile at him. closing the door behind her.

"Shall we?" He asks, putting his arm out.

Haley giggles lightly, locking her arms around his arm. "We shall."

"It's great to see you again, Haley." Andy says, walking down the front steps of the Dunphy walk way.

Haley nods, smiling a fake smile. She knew that this weekend might very well be the last time that she will see him for a long while. "You too."

Andy smirks and lets the grip go, opening the door for her. "My lady first." _God, I'm such a dork._

Haley smiles sweetly and sits in, looking at him. "Thank you." She situates herself and fastens her seatbelt.

Andy closes the door, sweeping around the front of the car to get in himself. He closes his door and puts the car into ignition.

Vow Renewal; Hours later

"… You may kiss the bride." The priest says as he smiles. After his closing sentence, Phil and Claire share a beautiful and somewhat drawn out kiss but it was nice to see. Haley got up quickly, heading for the punch bowl. Andy saw her move to the inside and decided he would go to but he bumped into Alex instead.

"Oh, man. Sorry, Alex. Didn't even see you there." Andy laughs silently, rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's okay. So, how've you been?" Alex decided to ask in order to kill the awkwardness of the bump.

"Ohhh, I have been great. Just so dandy. How have you guys been?" Andy asks, glancing between Alex and Haley.

"Not so great… We are moving tomorrow morning. We are going all the way to upstate New York." Alex says, realizing that his whole mood was shut off and he was already practically going towards Haley. "Go to her, Andy."

Andy walks towards the golf course club house, his mind racing with a million thoughts a minute. He approaches the door and swings it open, his eyes feeling like they're building tears. Andy bobs and weaves, finally getting to Haley.

"Why are you moving away?" His first question was quiet and shaky.

Haley chokes on her punch, placing her glass down in order to swallow the drink better. After getting it down, a long, exasperated sigh leaves her mouth. "You weren't supposed to find out until later. Who told you?"

Andy wipes his eyes violently, a slight anger leaving his body. "Haley, you can't go. You can't just leave me here. Like, come on. The kiss, our chemistry. You can't leave me, Haley!" He screams, tears falling from his eyes instantly now.

Haley feels her heart explode in sadness and she quickly grabs his face with her hands. "Andy, no. Please! Stop, okay? Stop." Haley sees that her trying to comfort him was not working so she planted a kiss to his lips. Just like that he stops crying and he is silent. "It's going to be okay, I promise that to you. I may be far but I am always in your heart and you are always in mine. Andy, I didn't think I could grow to say this first but I love you."

Andy stares at her, his eyes blank but searching. "Haley…" He sighs and closes his eyes for a brief moment before opening them again. "I love you too. Always have, always will. But, if you leave, we can never be together. Ever. I can't live like that, Haley. I can't do it, I just can't!"

Haley kisses him again on the lips, trying to keep him quiet. "Shh, okay? Everything is going to be okay. Maybe one day we will find each other again and we'll be together for as long as possible. Forver." She whispers, moving her hands and placing a kiss on his cheek. "I'm sorry this is happening. I am so sorry."

Andy shakes his head at her comment. "Please, don't be sorry. I got to go." Andy dips away and walks outside, leaving the party. Haley tries to catch up but never does. He was gone quickly, leaving Haley alone, depressed, and broken.

_Hey, I did this one pretty quick. It feels crappy to me but it's gonna start getting sad now. I mean it can only from this point, right? Right. But thanks for the support guys. I am on a story drive so expect more soon! - ModernFamFics_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey guys, here is another chapter for you. Love the support and reviews! Keep em' coming :) And I would like to add that I will be taking story ideas. I will use my best writing skills to bring those ideas to life. Thanks guys – ModernFamFics_

No one's POV

"What do you mean you're moving?" Jay asked Claire, probably just as curious as everyone else.

"Dad, you just won't get it. It's just tough to talk about." Claire says, fighting tears back as her dad sounded kind of mad about the whole thing.

"Claire, stop, okay? Come stay with me, Gloria, and Manny. We have a lot of room for you guys." Jay says, patiently waiting for Claire to agree with his idea.

"Dad, no. We have to do this. We can't afford anything here." Claire wipes her eyes gently, letting one tear fall.

"You think about it and then we'll talk." Jays says stiffly.

Claire shakes her head to herself. "The plane leaves in a little bit. I'll call you when we get to New York."

Jay sighs long and hard. "Bye, Claire." The phone is quickly hung up on Jay's end. Claire gently puts the phone down, sniffling from holding tears for so long. Just as she was about to let her emotions spill, the phone rings.

"Hello?" Claire almost has trouble getting it out. A familiar voice is heard on the other end.

"You don't have to do this, you know?"

"Mitchell, I just told Dad that you don't understand. We have to do this." Mitchell responds rather quickly.

"No, we do get it. You guys can't afford it here, we know. But that doesn't mean you just leave your family like that."

"Goodbye, Mitch." Claire chokes and hangs the phone up, finally letting tears fall out of her eyes and down her cheeks.

Phil's POV

Phil was packing his bag slowly, upset about the whole move. It hurt him knowing that they would have to move from the beautiful home he and his wife created. Phil knew that this was the best move, well, maybe not the best move, but close to the best. He finishes his bag and closes it up. He sits on the floor, where his bed used to be. Against the wall, he thinks about where life had them headed.

No one's POV

Luke was with Alex, waiting to go. Luke had recently said goodbye to all his friends and he was bummed about it, like any other teenager would be. He didn't want to leave his friends, family, and hell, especially Manny. But it is what it is.

"Ready to go?" Alex piped up to her younger brother.

"Yeah, I guess so." Luke gives half a look over to Alex, looking kind of sad. He then quickly looks down at the plain ground.

"It'll be okay. We'll make new friends, ya know?" That was easier said than done for Alex. She always had trouble making and keeping friends. But with this move it would just make life so much harder for and that scared her a lot.

Luke shrugs but then nods. "Yeah, I know. It shouldn't be too bad." Alex can't help but nod with him, throwing her arm over his shoulder.

Haley's POV

Haley sat on her bed, sad, quiet, and lonesome. She knew that this move totally wrecked her chances of ever being with Andy and he knew it too. Haley had finally found someone who showed her the way, showed her what it was like to be respected and all of that is just _gone._ How could it be? She thought hard but never really found an answer. She did have the other phone on for a while her mother was talking to her grandfather. Haley just wished her mom would of said yes to her grandpa's offer but it never happened. Life was just a bad storm getting worse and worse for the Dunphy family, but from here, it would have to get better.

Andy's POV

Andy was watching baby Joe like always, feeding him with mashed up peas. Andy couldn't stop thinking about Haley just disappearing on him like that. He knows that it's not her fault but it stills hurt. Andy was in love, deeply in love. Haley really didn't know how deep he fell, but he knew exactly. The way is around her is different, the way he acts. It's just unnatural to act normal around her. She gives him butterflies beyond belief and makes him even goofier than usual. But, oh well, he thought. This must be the end.

No one's POV

Haley followed the family out of the front door of now their old home. The Dunphy's loaded up the minivan, Alex and Haley in the far back of the van. Alex took a glance at Haley, feeling bad for her.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay." Alex says, trying to cheer her up.

"Yeah, that's what they all say about shit like this, Alex. All the fucking time." Haley snaps at her, giving her what looks like evil eyes.

Alex sighs, staring at her. "I know about Andy. And I th…"

"Can you stop with, Andy?! Oh my god. Please don't even bring up his name! I don't want to hear it and get all depressed again!" Haley really snaps, sending her sister into quiet mode. Alex sits back and fastens her seatbelt. She knew that it was time to stop talking.

Pritchett Household

Jay, Gloria, and Manny all sat at the table. Jay and Gloria were drinking coffee while Manny was sipping at some tea. They all sat in silence until Manny broke it.

"So this is it, huh?" His eyes shifting between Jay and Gloria.

"No, no. Of course not Papi. We are family! We stay…"

"Oh stop it Gloria." Jay directs his attention to Manny. "Yeah, this is it. My daughter is moving away for no damn reason and I'm here just not getting why it's like that." Jay stands and storms out of the kitchen, spilling his coffee on the table.

"Jay seems to be taking this really hard." Manny says, watching Jay walk out.

Gloria nods, placing a hand on Manny's shoulder. "Yeah, his daughter is just leaving."

Andy's POV

Andy had put baby Joe to sleep after the commotion that went down in the kitchen and Andy was tired too. Maybe more sad than tired if anything. Andy wanted to wipe Haley out of his mind, out of his damn head. The thought of not having who he wants was eating at his brain like a parasite. Losing Beth was bad but now losing Haley just put the icing on the cake. Andy laid down on the couch and quickly falls asleep.

The Dunphy Family

The Dunphy family arrived at the airport and already had bought their tickets. Haley, Alex and Luke stood behind their parents in that order. Claire had Phil's hand in hers, patiently waiting for their time to hand over their tickets when it suddenly hit her.

"What the hell are we doing? Our family is here, we can't go." Phil and the kids were all equally surprised by the statement. Haley looks at her mother in disbelief.

"Are you saying what I think you are saying?" Haley, Alex, and Luke smile wide, teeth showing and everything. Claire looks to Phil and then the kids.

"We are going to stay with grandpa until we get back on our feet." The Dunphy family all at once, bolted out of line and to the exit.

Pritchett Household

Jay, Gloria, Manny and Andy were all chatting by baby Joe sleeping.

"It's crazy how they are moving." Andy says, watching baby Joe sleep peacefully.

"You're telling me, kid." Jay responds, sipping at some whiskey.

"I guess sometimes you gotta do what's best for you and your family." Andy speaks once more.

"It's just so sad to see the family split up like this." Gloria and Manny pretty much say the same thing, chuckling at the incident. The laughing was broken by the door bell ringing. Andy got up quickly, rushing to the door.

"I got it." He opens the door to a familiar face. Haley Dunphy was back in his presence and he was speechless. Haley looks up at him, smiling.

"Hey."

_There is chapter 7. This feels sucky so sorry guys. Hope you like it though - ModernFamFics_


End file.
